parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas (Rayman) (TheLastDreamworksToon Style)
Cast *Thomas (from Thomas and Friends) as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward (from Thomas and Friends) as The Magician (Both kind and wise) *Molly (from Thomas and Friends) as Betilla the Fairy (Both wives to Edward and The Magician) *Duncan (from Thomas and Friends) as Mozzy (Both half bad and both half good) *Madge and Coaches (from Thomas and Friends) as Electoons (since Madge is playing The Musician's Wife) *Stanley (from Thomas and Friends) as Tarayzan (Both friends to Thomas and Rayman) *James (from Thomas and Friends) as The Musician (Both vain) *Duck (from Thomas and Friends) as Joe (Both Western) *Diesel 10 (from Thomas and Friends) as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *S.C.Ruffey (from Thomas and Friends) and Foolish Freight Cars (Season 1) as Antitoons (since S.C.Ruffey is playing Ninjaws) *The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) as Moskito (Both take a dislike to Thomas and Rayman) *Troublesome Trucks (from Thomas and Friends) as Livingstones and Hunters (All Troublesome) *Evil Thomas (from Thomas and Friends) as Dark Rayman (Both attempt to chase poor Thomas and Rayman) *Mr. Sax - Eddy's Brother (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy's Big Picture Show) *Mr. Stone - Rancid Rabbit (CatDog) *Space Mama - Wendy O'Koopa (Mario) *Mr. Skops - Sal Left Thumb (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Percy (from Thomas and Friends) as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Toby (from Thomas and Friends) as Murfy *Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand (from Thomas and Friends) as Teensies *Emily (from Thomas and Friends) as Ly the Fairy *Toad (from Thomas and Friends) as Ssssam *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Henry (from Thomas and Friends) as Clark *Bertie (from Thomas and Friends) as Polokus *Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor (from Thomas and Friends) as Globox Children *Mavis (from Thomas and Friends) as Uglette *Devious Diesel (from Thomas and Friends) as Admiral Razorbeard *Dennis (from Thomas and Friends) as Razorbeard's Lackey *Bulgy (from Thomas and Friends) as The Zombie Chickens *Arry (from Thomas and Friends) as Axel *Bert (from Thomas and Friends) as Foutch *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney (from Thomas and Friends) as The Robo Pirates *George (from Thomas and Friends) as Jano *Bulstrode (from Thomas and Friends) as Grolem 13 *The Chinese Dragon (from Thomas and Friends) as The Robot Dinosaur *Donald (from Thomas and Friends) as Otto Psi *Douglas (from Thomas and Friends) as Romeo Patti *Oliver (from Thomas and Friends) as Gonzo *Hector (from Thomas and Friends) as Andre *Narrow Gauge Trucks (from Thomas and Friends) as The Dark Lums *The Horrid Lorries (from Thomas and Friends) as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Spencer (from Thomas and Friends) as Count Razoff *Elizabeth (from Thomas and Friends) as Begoniax *Splatter, Dodge, Max, and Monty as The Knaaren Warriors *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could (2011)) as Reflux the Knaaren *BoCo (from Thomas and Friends) as Photographer *Owen (from Thomas and Friends) as The Bubble Dreamer *Smudger (from Thomas and Friends) as The Magician (I'm having Edward as The Magician in Rayman 1 and Smudger as The Magician in Rayman Origins) Movies Used: *Rayman 1 (Athrix255's Version) *Rayman Junior (SPECTRE's Version) *Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version) *Rayman: The Animated Series (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Rayman Arena (olacola15's Version) *Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (DylanjoostenHD, PriemScorpi, and Sughero - Uncommented Walkthrough (SugheroGame)'s Versions) *Rayman Raving Rabbids (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Origins (The_YTOS's Version) *Rayman Legends (The_YTOS's Version) *Rayman Adventures (TapGameplay's Version) Footage Thomas and Friends Footage *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Gordon Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *James In A Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Takes The Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas's Anthem (Sing-Along Song) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *Toby the Tram Engine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Breaks The Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas's Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Sir Topham Hatt (Sing-Along Song) *Heroes (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *There's No One Quite Like Emily (Sing Along-Song) *James the Splendid Red Engine (Sing-Along) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *James Goes Buzz, Buzz (George Carlin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Come For The Ride (Sing-Along) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Percy Proves a Point (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr-US) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Diesel Does It Again (George Carlin) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day For James (Ringo Starr-US) *No Joke For James (George Carlin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Grandpuff (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Percy’s Promise (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and The Dragon (George Carlin) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend For Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas, Percy, and The Mail Train (George Carlin) *Gone Fishing (Sing-Along Song) *The Island Song (Sing-Along Song) *Harold The Helicopter (Sing-Along Song) *Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover (Sing-Along Song) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Saved From Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Conductor (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *The Trouble With Mud (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Oliver's Find (Alec Baldwin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Fergus Breaks the Rules (Michael Brandon) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Night Train (Sing-Along Song) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *A Bad Day For Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Hooray For Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Escape (George Carlin) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon). *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Rosie's Funfair Special (Michael Brandon) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *A Better View For Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes A Tumble (Michael Brandon) *What's The Matter With Henry? (Michael Brandon) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Old Mine (Michael Brandon) *Donald's Duck (George Carlin) *Bill, Ben, and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining (Song) *Not So Hasty Cakes (Michael Brandon) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Snow (Song) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Engine Rollcall (Song) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *Something in the Air (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and The Special Letter (George Carlin) *Thomas to The Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Adventure Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *King Of The Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of The Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of The Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Journey Beyond Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *You Can't Win (George Carlin) *Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Mind that Bike (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Flood (Alec Baldwin) *Put Upon Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Horrid Lorry (Alec Baldwin) *Bye George! (Alec Baldwin) *Oliver's Find (Alec Baldwin) *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *A Big Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumours (Alec Baldwin) *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Harold (Alec Baldwin) *Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck (Alec Baldwin) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Faulty Whistles (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) *Dunkin Duncan (Alec Baldwin) *Toby Had a Little Lamb (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis-US) *Jack Jumps In (Alec Baldwin) *A Friend in Need (Alec Baldwin) *Henry and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) *Harold and the Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) *Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *The Refreshment Lady's Stand (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (Michael Brandon) *Best Dressed Engine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Percy Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *The Old Bridge (Michael Brandon) *Trusty Rusty (Michael Brandon) *Bill, Ben and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) *James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Gets It Right (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *As Good as Gordon (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) *The Magic Lamp (Michael Brandon) *Keeping up with James (Michael Brandon) *Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *A Visit from Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jack Owns Up (Michael Brandon) *On Site with Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Scary Tale (Michael Brandon) *Kelly's Windy Day (Michael Brandon) *A Happy Day for Percy (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Saving Edward (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Dinosaur (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Golden Eagle (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' New Trucks (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (Michael Brandon) *Mighty Mac (Michael Brandon) *Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Trusty Friends (Michael Brandon) *Alfie Has Kittens (Michael Brandon) *A Tale for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *The Tortoise and the Hare (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Moles (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Flagpole (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Toy Shop (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Treasure (Michael Brandon) *Duncan's Bluff (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey the Brave (Michael Brandon) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Day Off (Michael Brandon) *Seeing the Sights (Michael Brandon) *Duncan Does it All (Michael Brandon) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Cool Truckings (Michael Brandon) *Ding-a-Ling (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey Storms Through (Michael Brandon) *Wash Behind Your Buffers (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Avalanche (Michael Brandon) *Missing Freight Cars (Michael Brandon) *Mud, Glorious Mud (Michael Brandon) *Best Friends (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes a Shortcut (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Michael Brandon) *Saved You! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Steady Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Mountain Marvel (Michael Brandon) *Henry Gets It Wrong (Michael Brandon) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Play Time (Michael Brandon) *Splish, Splash, Splosh! (Michael Brandon) *Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Snow Tracks (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) *The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Creaky Cranky (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Steamy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) *Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) *The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Time For a Story (Michael Brandon) *Hiro Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *Jumping Jobi Wood! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Scruff (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Whistling Woods (Michael Brandon) *Pop Goes Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jitters and Japes (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Crazy Day (Michael Brandon) *Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *O the Indignity (Michael Brandon) *A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Let it Snow (Michael Brandon) *Surprise, Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Toby and Bash (Michael Brandon) *Big Belle (Michael Brandon) *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Wonky Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Kevin the Steamie (Michael Brandon) *Emily and Dash (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) *Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Health and Safety (Michael Brandon) *Happy Hiro (Michael Brandon) *The Christmas Tree Express (Michael Brandon) *Ho Ho Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Winter Party Special (Michael Brandon) *Stuck on You (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) *Charlie and Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Garbage Train *Don't Bother Victor! (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Race to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Runs Dry (Michael Brandon) *Kevin's Cranky Friend (Michael Brandon) *Scruff's Makeover (Michael Brandon) *Wayward Winston (Michael Brandon) *Steamie Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Morgahan-US) *No Snow for Thomas (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Morgahan-US) *Snow Tracks (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Thomas Way (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Switch (Mark Morgahan-US) *Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Morgahan-US) *Calm Down, Caitlin! (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Morgahan-US) *Luke's New Friend (Mark Morgahan-US) *Away From the Sea (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Morgahan-US) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Morgahan-US) *Gone Fishing (Mark Morgahan-US) *Thomas' Shortcut (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Morgahan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Morgahan-US) *Not So Slow Coaches (Mark Morgahan-US) *Flatbeds of Fear (Mark Morgahan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Morgahan-US) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Morgahan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Morgahan-US) *Long Lost Friend (Mark Morgahan-US) *Duncan the Humbug (Mark Morgahan-US) *Duck in the Water (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Perfect Gift (Mark Morgahan-US) *Signals Crossed (Mark Morgahan-US) *Marion and the Pipe (Mark Morgahan-US) *Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (Mark Morgahan-US) *No Steam Without Coal (Mark Morgahan-US) *Thomas and the Emergency Cable (Mark Morgahan-US) *Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Morgahan-US) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Morgahan-US) *Timothy and the Rainbow Truck (Mark Morgahan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Morgahan-US) *Emily Saves the World (Mark Morgahan-US) *Samson Sent for Scrap (Mark Morgahan-US) *Toad and the Whale (Mark Morgahan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Morgahan-US) *Lost Property (Mark Morgahan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Morgahan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Morgahan-US) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Mark Morgahan-US) *Percy and the Calliope (Mark Morgahan-US) *Happy Birthday Sir! (Mark Morgahan-US) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Mark Morgahan-US) *Bust My Buffers! (Mark Morgahan-US) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Bronsan-US) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *King of the Railway (Mark Morgahan-US) *Tale of the Brave (Mark Morgahan-US) *The Adventure Begins! (Mark Morgahan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Morgahan-US) *Come for the Ride (Sing-Along Song) *Accidents will Happen (Sing-Along Song) *It's Great to be an Engine (Sing-Along Song) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Sing-Along Song) *Let's Have A Race (Sing-Along Song) *Really Useful Engine (Sing-Along Song) *Toby (Sing-Along Song) *Little Engines (Sing-Along Song) *Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (Sing-Along Song) *Donald's Duck (Sing-Along Song) *Thomas's Anthem Grand Finale (Sing-Along Song) *The Snow Song (Sing-Along Song) *Percy's Seaside Trip (Sing-Along Song) *Down by the Docks (Sing-Along Song) *Never, Never, Never Give Up (Sing-Along Song) *Winter Wonderland (Sing-Along Song) *Five New Engines in the Shed (Sing-Along Song) *Sounds (Sing-Along Song) *Engine Rollcall (Sing-Along Song) *A World Around You (Sing-Along Song) *Surprises (Sing-Along Song) *Emily (Sing-Along Song) *Surprises (Sing-Along Song) *Determination (Sing-Along Song) *Patience is a Virtue (Sing-Along Song) *Ode to Gordon (Sing-Along Song) *There Once Was An Engine Who Ran Away (Sing-Along Song) *Troublesome Trucks (Sing-Along Song) *Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor (Sing-Along Song) *Day and Night (Sing-Along Song) *The Work Song (Sing-Along Song) *Buffer Up and Share (Sing-Along Song) *Whatever We Do (Sing-Along Song) *One Friendly Family (Sing-Along Song) *There's Always Something New (Sing-Along Song) *Be Brave (Sing-Along Song) *Strength (Sing-Along Song) *The Narrow Gauge Engines (Sing-Along Song) *Day and Night (Sing-Along Song) *Togetherness (Sing-Along Song) *Thomas, You're the Leader (Sing-Along Song) *Go, Go Thomas! (Sing-Along Song) *All You Need Are Friends (Sing-Along Song) *Hear the Engines Coming (Sing-Along Song) *Hey, Hey Thomas! (Sing-Along Song) *Working Together Again (Sing-Along Song) *It's Christmas Time (Sing-Along Song) *Searching Everywhere (Sing-Along Song) Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Footage (Season 1) #The Ed-touchables / Nagged to Ed #Pop Goes the Ed / Over Your Ed #Sir Ed-a-Lot / A Pinch to Grow an Ed #Dawn of the Eds / Virt-Ed-Go #Read All About Ed / Quick Shot Ed #An Ed Too Many / Ed-n-Seek #Look into My Eds / Tag Yer Ed #Fool on the Ed / A Boy and His Ed #It's Way Ed / Laugh Ed Laugh #A Glass of Warm Ed / Flea-Bitten Ed #Who, What, Where, Ed! / Keeping Up with the Eds #Eds-Aggerate / Oath to an Ed #Button Yer Ed (Season 2) #Know it All Ed / Dear Ed #Knock Knock, Who's Ed? / One + One = Ed #Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Ed / Ready, Set... Ed! #Hands Across Ed / Floss Your Ed #In Like Ed / Who Let the Ed In? #Home Cooked Eds / Rambling Ed #To Sir with Ed / Key to My Ed #Urban Ed / Stop, Look and Ed #Honor Thy Ed / Scrambled Ed #Rent-a-Ed / Shoo Ed #Ed in a Half Shell / Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed #Hot Buttered Ed / High Heeled Ed #Fa-La-La-La-Ed / Cry Ed (Season 3) #Wish You Were Ed / Momma's Little Ed #Once Upon an Ed / For Your Ed Only #It Came from Outer Ed / 3 Squares and an Ed #Dueling Eds / Dim Lit Ed #Will Work for Ed / Ed, Ed and Away #X Marks the Ed / From Here to Ed #Boys Will Be Eds / Ed or Tails #Gimme, Gimme Never Ed / My Fair Ed #Rock-a-Bye-Ed / O-Ed-Eleven #The Luck of the Ed / Ed... Pass It On... #Brother, Can You Spare an Ed? / The Day the Ed Stood Still #An Ed in the Bush / See No Ed #Is There an Ed in the House? / An Ed is Born (Season 4) #If It Smells Like an Ed #Don't Rain on My Ed / Once Bitten, Twice Ed #One Size Fits Ed / Pain in the Ed #Ed Overboard / One of Those Eds #They Call Him Mr. Ed / For the Ed, by the Ed #Little Ed Blue / A Twist of Ed #Your Ed Here / The Good Ol' Ed #Thick as an Ed / Sorry, Wrong Ed #Robbin' Ed / A Case of Ed #Stiff Upper Ed / Here's Mud in Your Ed #Postcards from the Ed / Stuck in Ed #Hand Me Down Ed / Run for Your Ed #Take This Ed and Shove It (Season 5) #Out with the Old... in with the Ed #Mission Ed-Possible / Every Which Way but Ed #Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed / Cleanliness Is Next to Edness #I Am Curious Ed / No Speak Da Ed #Cool Hand Ed / Too Smart for His Own Ed #Who's Minding the Ed? / Pick an Ed #Truth or Ed / This Won't Hurt an Ed #Tinker Ed / The Good, the Bad and the Ed #Tight End Ed / 'Tween a Rock and an Ed Place #All Eds are Off / Smile for the Ed #Run Ed Run / A Town Called Ed #A Fistful of Ed (Season 6) #May I Have This Ed? / Look Before You Ed (Specials) #Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle #Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo #Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw #The Eds are Coming, the Eds are Coming (Movies) #Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show CatDog *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes Mario Footage *Super Mario Bros.: The Great Mission to Rescue Princess Peach! (1986) *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (1989) *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990) *Super Mario World (1991) *Video Games *Movies *Specials *Shows The Amazing World of Gumball Footage (Season 1) #The DVD #The Responsible #The Third #The Debt #The End #The Dress #The Quest #The Spoon #The Pressure #The Painting #The Laziest #The Ghost #The Mystery #The Prank #The Gi #The Kiss #The Party #The Refund #The Robot #The Picnic #The Goons #The Secret #The Sock #The Genius #The Poltergeist #The Mustache #The Date #The Club #The Wand #The Ape #The Curse #The Microwave #The Meddler #The Helmet #The Fight (Season 2) #The Remote #The Colossus #The Knights #The Fridge #The Flower #The Banana #The Phone #The Job #Halloween #The Treasure #The Apology #The Words #The Skull #The Bet #Christmas #The Watch #The Bumpkin #The Flakers #The Authority #The Virus #The Pony #The Hero #The Dream #The Sidekick #The Photo #The Tag #The Storm #The Lesson #The Game #The Limit #The Voice #The Promise #The Castle #The Boombox #The Tape #The Sweaters #The Internet #The Plan #The World #The Finale (Season 3) #The Kids #The Fan #The Coach #The Joy #The Puppy #The Recipe #The Name #The Extras #The Gripes #The Vacation #The Fraud #The Void #The Boss #The Move #The Law #The Allergy #The Mothers #The Password #The Procrastinators #The Shell #The Burden #The Bros #The Mirror #The Man #The Pizza #The Lie #The Butterfly #The Question #The Saint #The Friend #The Oracle #The Safety #The Society #The Spoiler #The Countdown #The Nobody #The Downer #The Egg #The Triangle #The Money (Season 4) #The Return #The Nemesis #The Crew #The Others #The Signature #The Check #The Pest #The Sale #The Gift #The Parking #The Routine #The Upgrade #The Comic #The Romantic #The Uploads #The Apprentice #The Hug #The Wicked #The Traitor #The Origins #The Origins Part 2 #The Girlfriend #The Advice #The Signal #The Parasite #The Love #The Awkwardness #The Nest #The Points #The Bus #The Night #The Misunderstandings #The Roots #The Blame #The Slap #The Detective #The Fury #The Compilation #The Scam #The Disaster (Part 1) (Season 5) #The Rerun (Part 2) #The Stories #The Guy #The Boredom #The Vision #The Choices #The Code #The Test #The Slid #The Loophole #The Copycats #The Potato #The Fuss #The Outside #The Vase #The Matchmaker #The Box #The Console #The Ollie #The Catfish #The Cycle #The Stars #The Grades #The Diet #The Ex #The Sorcerer #The Menu #The Uncle #The Weirdo #The Heist #The Singing #The Best #The Worst #The Deal #The Petals #The Puppets #The Nuisance #The Line #The List #The News (Season 6) #The Rival #The Lady #The Sucker #The Vegging #The One #The Father #The Cringe #The Cage #The Neighbor #The Anybody #The Faith #The Candidate #The Pact #The Shippening #The Brain #The Parents #The Founder #The Schooling #The Intelligence #The Potion #The Spinoffs #The Transformation #The Understanding #The Ad #The Ghouls #The Stink #The Awareness #The Slip #The Drama #The Buddy Universal Studios *The Little Engine That Could (1991) *The Little Engine That Could (2011) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Parts (In Each Game) #Thomas 1 (PlayStation 1) (TheLastDreamworksToon Style) #Thomas Brain Games (PlayStation 1) (TheLastDreamworksToon Style) #Thomas 2: The Great Escape!/Thomas 2: Revolution (Sega Dreamcast/PlayStation 2) (TheLastDreamworksToon Style) #Thomas the Animated Series (TheLastDreamworksToon Style) #Thomas M/Thomas Rush/Thomas Arena (PlayStation 2/Nintendo Gamecube/PlayStation 1) (TheLastDreamworksToon Style) #Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (TheLastDreamworksToon Style) #Thomas Raving Troublesome Trucks (PlayStation 2) (TheLastDreamworksToon Style) #Thomas Raving Troublesome Trucks 2 (Nintendo Wii) (TheLastDreamworksToon Style) #Thomas Raving Troublesome Trucks TV Party (Nintendo Wii) (TheLastDreamworksToon Style) #Thomas Origins (Xbox 360) (TheLastDreamworksToon Style) #Thomas Legends (Xbox 360) (TheLastDreamworksToon Style) #Thomas Adventures (Android) (TheLastDreamworksToon Style) Trains Used Category:TheLastDreamworksToon Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Rayman The Animated Series TV Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Upcoming